Guess Who's Coming To Dinner
by sandra70
Summary: A variation of "Sam & Dave" - what would have happened if the dinner had gone a little differently? If she had been a little more encouraging at that dinner table? If she hadn't welcomed Sam so eagerly back? Here's my answer.


_**Guess Who's Coming To Dinner**_

_**(a variation of Sam & Dave)**_

David drew a deep, nervous breath. "Look, what I'm trying to say is..."

"Hi!" Sam Crawford flashed them his 1.000 watt grin. "Back too soon?"

Maddie immediately turned to face Sam, giving him her full attention, and David's heart sank. There, the moment had passed, his chance was gone, and the way Maddie had turned her attention fully to her all too handsome _old friend_ could only mean that she was happy to see him come back – and that _he,_ her mere _associate_, should get rid of that stupid, ripped jacket and get the hell out of here before he made a complete fool of himself. _Idiot!_ he scolded himself. _What have you been thinking? She isn't really interested in what you have to say. She can't wait to continue her tête-à-tête with him._

He was just about to rise from his seat – well, actually it was Sam's seat – when Maddie's crystal clear voice held him back. "I'm sorry," she was telling Sam sweetly but firmly, "but I think we might need a few more minutes here. Is that okay with you?"

David's mouth almost fell open; Sam, on the other hand, was taken aback but managed to mask his unpleasant surprise at Maddie's dismissal with a jovial smile. "Ah... yeah, sure. I'll just..." he gestured vaguely in the direction of the bar.

Maddie had only an absentminded smile for Sam. "Thank you," she barely managed and turned already quickly back to face David again, giving _him_ her full attention, her eyebrows raised in question, and did he notice a tad of anxiousness in her blue eyes? Anxiousness for what he was about to say? Eagerness maybe? _Then go on and say it!_

He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, and then his mind went completely blank. _Damn!_ He had had it on the tip of his tongue when Sam's smooth voice had interrupted him, he really and truly had been about to spill the beans... _Look, what I'm trying to say is..._ what? What would he have said? Oh, he knew what he wanted, what he desperately longed to say: _I love you, and I need you_... he _knew_ that, but then – why on earth wouldn't those words come out? Why was his tongue so tied again?

"David?" Maddie urged softly, and he blinked. She looked at him with piercing blue eyes, as if she was trying to will him to speak.

"Yes?"

She frowned. "What you were trying to say is...?" she bent a little forward and intensified her stare. It made him nervous. What did she expect from him?

Unwelcome pictures from the previous night of half-naked Sam in Maddie's house flashed before David's eyes, and he started to stutter. "I... I..."

"David," she growled, slowly losing her patience, "I just sent away my date so you could tell me what you came here to tell me..."

"Your _date_?" he echoed with a frown. "I thought he was just an old friend?"

"He is," Maddie snapped, "don't change the subject! He is in fact a _very_ good old friend whom I haven't seen for a long time, and yet I just asked him to give us some privacy so that _you_ could..."

"Listen," he interrupted, raising his hands in a defensive gesture, "probably I shouldn't be here. This isn't the right moment..."

"But you _are_ here!" she emphasized, trying to remain calm although she was anything but.

The moment she had realized that there was no emergency she knew instinctively what David had to say had to be crucial. And when he had told her that he had _realized something last night_, that he had made a decision, a _big_ decision – she knew it had to have something to do with her, with _them_. Whatever that meant, _them_. She wasn't even sure what it meant to her, but she had to know what it meant to him. They needed to go a step further; she had been trying to make him understand the morning before that the situation between them – the constant tension, full of promises and frustration – had become unbearable for her. Of course, as usual, he hadn't had a clue what she had been talking about, and she had gotten mad and run off, of course never really intending to do anything about her pinching chastity belt. First, because it wasn't in her nature to allow just a random anybody to pick her up, take her to a hotel and be really bad; second, and more important, she didn't want to be bad with just _any_body. There was only one person whom she wanted to unlock that pinching belt.

David ruffled his hair and was staring at her with his damn green eyes as if he was trying to read her facial expression. Then, he grabbed her hand in a determined move and rose from the bench, pulling her with him. "Come!" he said and wanted to turn around.

"Wait," she gasped, all taken aback, "what are you doing?!"

He turned around to face her again and lowered his voice. "This isn't the right place to talk. Let's go to a more private place."

In an angry move, she snatched her hand out of his. "David, this _is_ private. Nobody is listening."

That wasn't entirely true, because several heads had already turned towards them, eyeing them suspiciously. At the entrance of the main room, the Maître d' was furrowing his brow at them.

"Maddie, people are looking at us," David remarked, knowing that was something she hated.

"Yeah, well, you saw to that!" she hissed.

"Maddie, please..." he tried to placate. "I can't do this here in public."

"Do _what?_" she laid all her exasperation in her voice.

"Talk!" David growled.

"Talk?" Maddie snapped. "Since when do _you_ have difficulties talking under _any_ circumstance?! You who can never keep your fat mouth shut?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" he threw up his hands in despair. "I'm asking you _one_ thing, Maddie, _one_ simple thing!"

She leaned forward and put her fists on the table in a menacing posture. "And asking is _all_ you do!"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" he barked.

"I'll tell you what it means," she hissed back, "it means if you can't say in public whatever it is you came here to say, you probably can't say it in private either!"

"Well, then let me tell _you_ something, Blondie!" David was raging now. "Probably you're just not ready to hear it!"

"I..."

"Guys...?" came a soothing, slightly confused voice from behind them, and they both whirled around to face the intruder.

"_What?!"_ they snapped at Sam in unison.

The Maître d' was right behind him, and he had had enough. "Ma'am, Sirs," he firmly said, "is there a problem?"

"No," Sam said quickly and managed to slip between Maddie and David, separating the combatants, "everything is fine, right? Maddie? Dave?" he turned his head from one to the other, but they didn't even bother to look at him, both way too busy fixing each other with deadly stares.

"Sam," Maddie pressed through clenched teeth, all the while still glaring at David, "I would like to go home now." David snorted with disdain, but didn't say anything.

"Of course," Sam replied smoothly, eager to please, and turned to the Maître d' again to ask for the bill: "Would you..."

"My pleasure." With a snap of his fingers he summoned the waiter, relieved that these weird guests were about to leave; they definitely oozed trouble.

David was devastated. How could this go so terribly wrong? He didn't even understand what had happened. Why couldn't he just say it? The soft voice of Joan Tenowitz, the blonde woman in jail was ringing in his ears: _Tell her. _He wanted to, he had planned to. But this crowded place just didn't seem right. Why couldn't she just go with the flow and give him the chance to talk to her in a more private surrounding, without the ears of a dozen bystanders? She seemed to be running away from him. And why did everything had to be fought about first? And he hated the way she said _Sam_ and _go home_ in the same sentence. It had a horribly false ring.

Sam had taken care of the bill, and Maddie was already heading for the exit with determined steps. David followed her on her heels, not having an inkling of what he was going to do next.

"Are you going home with your _date_ or your _old friend_?" he snickered at her back, desperately improvising, and Maddie stopped dead in her tracks; so abruptly, that he almost ran into her. She whirled around to face him, and their faces were only inches apart, both trying to stare each other down in the middle of the foyer of a fancy restaurant.

Never had he seen so much cold fury in her eyes, and her voice was icy when she hissed: "That is _none_ of your goddamn business!"

Maddie was trembling with fury; her fists were clenched, and every fiber in her body was tensed. How dared he insinuate there was anything more than friendship between her and Sam? And even _if_ there were more – who the hell was David Addison to question her about her private life? She had given him really _every_ chance to tell her what he had come here to tell her, but as usual there was only crap coming out of his mouth. For a moment she had contemplated following him to a more private place, as he had asked, but then her notorious hard head – some people, for instance her own mother, called it stubbornness – had gotten the upper hand. He simply didn't have the guts to say it. Her, not ready to hear it? That was ridiculous, she assured herself. _Well, as long as he's too chicken to say it, we will never find out if I'm ready to hear it!_

"I came here tonight to make it my business," David said quietly.

_That was unexpected._ Maddie folded her arms to gain some time. "What does that mean?"

"I think you know what that means," David replied in a low voice, fixing her with his stare. Maddie swallowed, and that exact moment she saw _everythin__g_ there in his amazing green eyes that always had spoken so much more to her than he ever had dared to: love, confusion, frustration, desire, fear of rejection. It shocked her to see that it was like a mirror of her own heart and soul. Like drawn by an invisible magnet, Maddie took a small step in his direction, but then Sam brushed her arm when he walked past her and said something about getting her coat. She didn't even hear him, had completely forgotten about him, but he distracted her somehow, and the spell was broken.

"Maybe I do," she finally said slowly. "But you _didn't _make it your business, David. And that's not good enough." Sadly, she shook her head. "Not anymore." Her voice almost broke, and she turned around to follow Sam.

David couldn't believe that she was turning away from him. What had happened? He had felt that she understood, that she _knew_ – but then, in the blink of an eye, the connection had been broken. _That's not good enough? _He ruffled his hair in desperation, and then he heard Joan's voice again, and in his mind, that siren-like voice that had been so soft rose to angry heights: _of course that's not good enough. She deserves more. Tell her, for heaven's sake!_

And before he could form any other coherent thought in his mind, the words were out, loud and clear and unmistakable, for everybody to hear: "I love you."

And Maddie stood still, rooted to the spot while he waited, waited for what seemed to last an eternity, waited for her to turn around, and finally she did; slowly, deliberately. Her eyes were open wide, scrutinizing him, searching.

"_What_ did you say?"

_You heard me,_ he wanted to reply nonchalantly, mockingly; but to his own surprise he repeated the words, maybe even more firmly than before, emphasizing every word:

"I said I love you."

She was just looking at him, her eyes bluer than ever, and like before, David could read them, read _her_. Shock, love, disbelief, desire; confusion, slowly giving way to happiness. Yes, _happiness_. His heart leapt, and now he knew he had her. He had done the right thing.

He cleared his throat and thrust his hands in his pockets to regain a little bit of his nonchalant Addison attitude. "That good enough for you?" he asked almost casually, and there it was – his trademark half-smile. Maddie felt her knees go weak; a familiar sensation, but what was new was that it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Instead, it felt thrilling, promising.

The ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she tilted her head in the slightest nod. "Pretty much."

"Good," David purred. He nodded too, his lips still pursed in his half-smile, but his eyes, as usual, betrayed him. Maddie knew that he was far from nonchalant at that moment, but deeply moved and completely aware of the huge step they just had taken.

She felt the beaming smile spread over her own face and didn't try to hide it. There was no reason why he shouldn't see how happy she was. "Good," she replied playfully.

"Good to hear you guys are good," Sam's voice came out of the blue, with a slightly ironic touch to it. He held Maddie's coat in his hands. Nobody paid any attention to him.

Maddie and David just kept smiling at each other like fools, and to Sam Crawford it was obvious that he was an intruder here. That Addison guy, Maddie's business associate and obviously much more, looked a little weird to him and not like a guy his classy ex was supposed to date or even be interested in, but it was crystal clear that these two were just about to rip their clothes off of each other in their imagination, and any thought of rekindling _their_ long-bygone college romance would have been a waste of time. Sam knew when he was thwarted; he slightly shook his head and sighed.

"I'll tell you what," he piped up again, "I'll just go ad get the car and wait for you outside until you're done here." And without another word he left the foyer, barely noticed by David and Maddie.

But the fact of Sam's presence had never left David's subconscious. For a moment, his expression became serious again when he said: "Please, don't take him home with you."

This display of jealousy and anxiousness made Maddie's heart leap with joy. "David, he's really not more than an old friend," she assured him and decided that same moment to give David the whole truth. "Well, he _was_, once, but that was a long time ago, and he was never as important as..." she fell silent and blushed in an adorable girlish way, suddenly shy.

David, very touched by this, took a deep breath and said in a funny voice: "Okay..." He wanted nothing more than close the distance of a few feet between them and pull her in his arms to kiss her lips, her neck, caress her face – but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to let her go if he did so, _and_ he didn't want to embarrass her. And he knew that if he started kissing her, that would be anything but chaste and _definitely_ embarrassing for her, at least in public. So, he just stood there immobile, his hands deep in his pockets, and was simply looking at his woman with longing in his eyes.

Maddie was very aware of his intent gaze and it was like, magically, she could feel it directly through her clothes on her bare skin. In her mind, involuntarily, she conjured pictures of David's fingertips, his lips brushing over her body. Without noticing, she licked her lips and her breathing quickened, just a tiny bit. It seemed to have become hot here in here. She was clasping her hands together absentmindedly, nervously. "So..." she let her voice trail off again, not sure what to do or say next.

David smiled a lopsided smile. "So..."

"How are we gonna do this?" she asked, a little cluelessly.

Finally, David took two steps and was standing right in front of her. It pleased him to hear her sharp intake of breath; he knew that it had been caused by his presence. He had always been aware of the effect he had on Maddie, the physical attraction she felt – and that seemed to have increased magically. _No, not magically_, he thought. It had happened because he had told her what she had wanted, what she had _needed_ to hear. He lifted his left hand and tucked a streak of her soft, wavy hair behind her ear; this was the only touch he dared to allow himself – for now.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," he said with a smile. "You're gonna take good care of your friend like a _mere_ good _friend_ should be taken care of. He just came into town yesterday. Tomorrow is Friday; I don't think it would be rude towards him if I asked you to..." - he pursed his lips in his inimitable way - "...go out with me, would it?"

Maddie swallowed and shook her head, barely able to speak. "He might be gone by then," she whispered breathlessly and blushed again at the not-so-hidden meaning of her own words and at her own boldness.

David leaned in a little and smiled into her hair while inhaling her sweet scent and brushed a kiss on her temple; the touch of his lips to her skin sent a jolt of electricity through them both and was a promise of so much more. "He better be," he purred in her ear, "'cause I can't wait to have you... all to myself."

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a shivery breath, enjoying the heat she felt spreading deep down in her belly, savoring the thirst that she knew would be quenched soon; then she took a step back, looking into his green eyes again. Darn, she wanted to get lost in them. She wanted to see them _above_ her. She knew she _would_, and soon.

"I have to go," she said with regret, almost tonelessly.

He smiled. "Then go." She smiled back, a promising smile, and he touched two fingers to his lips just before she turned around to leave the foyer. David stared at the closed glass door for one full minute after she was gone, the widest and stupidest grin on his face.

* * *

Almost two hours later, David was lying on his bed and staring at the dark ceiling, still wide awake. Normally, it took him not even five minutes to fall asleep once his head had touched his pillow, but not today. He still could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins from earlier, and what had happened felt kind of unreal to him, although he knew it had really and truly happened. He still couldn't believe that he had indeed mustered enough courage to follow Maddie and her _good old friend_ Sam Crawford to crash their dinner and finally tell Maddie that he loved her. Holy shit, he had really told her that he loved her! Well, he almost had blown it, he quietly admitted to himself, but in the end it had turned out well, and it had surprised and fueled him how eager she had seemed – and how reluctant she had been to leave without him.

A dreamy half-smile curled his lips when he thought of the coming day – Friday. He would take her on the date of her life, and he would make sure that she'd enjoy every minute of it: dinner, dancing – they had always danced great – maybe a few drinks. Although he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and finally make love to her – the thought alone made him dizzy – he wasn't going to push it. It didn't have to happen tomorrow; he would leave it up to Maddie to call the shots and dictate the pace... at least until they were in bed. _Then_ he would be more than eager to take the lead again. No way was he going to blow this – he wanted to make everything right. He just hoped that she wouldn't change her mind about tomorrow – but then, he had seen the emotions on her face: the excitement, the eager anticipation, the desire – and, above all, the glow of true love. Yes, even if she hadn't said it back – that was okay; there was not the slightest doubt that she loved him – one look into her eyes, and that had been clear. No, she wasn't going to chicken out of this.

He was just starting to calm down and on the verge of drifting to dreamland, when a loud bang at his door made him jump and almost fall out of bed. A quick glance at his watch he had deposited on the headboard told him it was almost 1 am. He groaned.

The banging continued, and he heard a muffled, though familiar voice call his name through the door. He frowned. _Maddie?_ In a second, he had jumped out of bed and hurried to the door, quickly pulling on his sweatpants and a t-shirt he had spotted on the floor.

"Maddie?" he yanked the door open, and there she was standing outside; her hair loose, no make-up – and breathtakingly beautiful, although, oddly enough, she wore what looked like a pretty long, slightly old-fashioned raincoat and sneakers. She didn't speak, she just looked at him; her face was slightly flushed and her eyes looked like huge blue marbles to him, and something in her expression made his insides clench although he wasn't sure yet whether that feeling was good or bad. "Come on in!" He opened the door wide and stepped aside, and she didn't have to be asked twice to enter. She still remained silent.

David frowned. "Honey, are you okay?" he inquired.

Wordlessly, she shook her head, her gaze never leaving his. David's eyes widened, and for a moment he saw red when his mind conjured pictures of the worst possible scenarios. _If that bastard has laid only so much as one finger on her..._ More roughly than he had intended to, he grasped her shoulders.

"Sam?" he managed in a croaky, still menacing voice. "Did he..."

Maddie seemed to wake up from her state of trance and raised both hands, palms towards David, in a soothing gesture. "Oh god, no!" she exclaimed. "Sam understands. He was great!"

Briefly, David closed his eyes and ruffled his hair, releasing her shoulders from his grasp and exhaling deeply in relief. "Well, I'm happy to hear that," he said dryly after he had regained his composure.

She looked at him from under her long lashes with a intense expression that was hard to read. "He is going to move to a hotel tomorrow for the rest of his stay..." she added and he was delighted to see a rosy blush creep slowly, quietly over her neck and face. He wanted to give her a love bite.

"I'm happy to hear _that_, too..." David replied in a husky voice and then cleared his throat. _Focus, Addison!_ he chastised himself and tried some kind of self-hypnosis. _Control yourself! You are not going to rip her clothes off... you are not going to rip her clothes off..._

In an almost business-like voice, he asked: "And what was bothering you now? What's wrong?"

Maddie crossed her arms, but somehow it didn't look like a defensive move to him but more like she wasn't sure what to do with her hands. David mirrored her gesture because _he_ was pretty sure what he wanted to do with his hands, and _that_ wasn't appropriate at all now. Briefly, her gaze wandered around, and for the fraction of a second she seemed to notice her surroundings and be surprised by the fact that his apartment was practically empty. David felt embarrassment well up inside him, but Maddie didn't comment on it; in fact, she seemed to have forgotten about it at the same moment.

"Oh I just realized... uhm..." she shrugged. "I never said it back."

As so often, David was clueless; probably as so often, because hormones were raging through his body. He frowned again. "Said what back?"

She smiled almost shyly. "Well, you said you love me and I didn't say it back."

"Oh..." David's lips curled into a lopsided smile. "Then please go ahead and say it."

Suddenly, she averted her eyes for a brief moment, but then fixed her gaze on him again, looking directly into his. "I love you too, David Addison," she simply said.

David hadn't expected to feel such a huge lump in his throat, and he had to swallow hard to get it down. "Wow..." he just managed and shook his head in disbelief. "Wow..."

She drew a deep breath. "David?"

He swallowed again, nervously. _What now?_ "Maddie."

She looked at him without blinking and moistened her lips. That gesture shot a bolt of electricity through David's body right into _that_ part he was trying to distract himself from. "Did you really think I could wait until tomorrow?" she blurted out.

"To tell me that you love me?" he asked, clueless once more.

Maddie shook her head, and her voice dropped to a sulky whisper. "I'm not talking about... _talking_." Slowly, she raised her hands to the top of her coat and started to unbutton it button by button. David's jaw dropped when the coat fell open and he caught a glimpse of the pale blue silk that was underneath. His mind raced. His blood boiled. His hormones raged. _Holy crap, she's wearing a nightgown under that coat. __**Only**__ a nightgown._

David was so terrified of making a mistake, of getting this wrong, making Maddie backpedal, that the shock of seeing her practically offering herself to him made him stumble backwards. He raised both hands as in defense. "Whoa, Maddie... you should know that if you take off this coat, I won't be able to guarantee for your safety..."

She followed him. "David, what I told you the other day about my chastity belt was true," she told him in an urging voice, "but I lied when I said I wanted to be bad with just _any_ man without even knowing his name." She gestured vividly with her hands, and the coat fell a bit more open. He could see how smoothly the nightgown hugged her curves, and he started to feel _really_ uncomfortable in his sweatpants. Maddie took another step nearer and added: "There's only one guy I want to be bad with, and I _know_ his name."

_Wow_. That woman wasn't gonna make any prisoners tonight. David ruffled his hair in a last, desperate attempt to save his composure. "Maddie," he breathed in a hoarse voice, "don't you think it would be better to wait..."

She let out an exasperated, impatient sigh and rolled her eyes. "For what?" she almost snapped. "I've been waiting for _so_ long – we both have!" She shook her head again, and the soft waves of her hair were moving in a way that made him want to entangle his hands in them and pull her in for the mother of all kisses.

It warmed Maddie's heart that David was really trying to hold back although he obviously was dying to take her in his arms. She could read it clearly in his eyes that were glittering with excitement and laced with green desire; in the way his sensuous lips were pursed and his voice hoarse and raspy; and yes, in the way his arousal was plainly visible through his sweatpants. And yet – he seemed to be trying to talk her out of it, to take it slow and not hasty. His intention was crystal clear to her: he didn't want to rush her because he wanted to get it right, because he wanted to show her that he really cared – and that his love declaration from a few hours before hadn't just been a trick to sneak his way into her panties.

Maddie swallowed as she imagined _just_ that, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise a few degrees. She had never felt like this before – so completely under the spell of a man that she wanted to do things with him she wasn't even sure she knew _how_ to do. Over the last two years the attraction she had felt towards David Addison had quickly, steadily grown day by day... she had fantasized about getting intimate with him embarrassingly many times and, yes, he had been right – she had suppressed it, strictly forbidden herself those thoughts. But that had torn her apart and wound her up, made her stiff and tense, made her body ache for him in places it shouldn't ache, more and more each day, a dangerous volcano building up inside her, and she could only helplessly watch how it was threatening to erupt.

Forbidding herself to have daydreams – and sometimes nighttime dreams – about David hadn't helped... when It came to David Addison, her mind and her body seemed to have a life of their own, to be totally out of the reach of her control. But even if she had been craving him with an intensity that frightened her beyond all measure and reason, she had never been game for an easy affair, and David Addison had _always_ looked like the classic collector of easy affairs. She had always told herself that giving in to those fantasies she was having wasn't an option, simply because she wasn't that kind of woman, the kind to just listen to her primal instincts, but that was only half the truth. The main reason for keeping her distance from David for so long was that she had deeper feelings for him, and she simply couldn't stand the thought that she started something with him only to find out that he didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Oh yes, she had been suspecting for a long time – sometimes more, sometimes less – that he had feelings for her too that were stronger than just the desire to lay the boss; but with David, she had _never_ been able to know for sure – not until tonight. Every single time she had thought he would finally reveal himself to her, he had let the moment go by. But now, after his confession, there was no doubt that he seriously cared for her – she had heard the words, and she had read it in his eyes. Oh, she knew that he would never be the type for mushy love declarations and showering her with candies, flowers and romantic stuff every day – but she also knew that if she was going to pay proper attention, he would keep on showing her his feelings in his own special, sometimes pretty weird way.

And now, after two and a half years, finally she was done with suppressing, suffering and suffocating. She was sick and tired of these s-words. She needed more d-words in her life, like desire, devotion... delight. And _David_, over and over again. Oh, and she surely could imagine a few more... _delay_ certainly wasn't one of them. There was no need to wait anymore – for Maddie, things were settled between them, and she finally, finally wanted to take that last step; she didn't want to hold back her desire for one minute longer. She wanted nothing more than to get rid of that chastity belt, and she wanted David to unlock it; he held the right key.

Maddie shot down his defenses completely when she finally added: "I know what I want and what I don't want. And I don't want to waste one more minute with _waiting_."

Her voice had assumed a very sultry note, and she shrugged the coat off of her shoulders in one fluent move and kicked off her shoes, her feverish blue gaze never leaving David's. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering languidly over her voluptuous body; the silk hugged her curves perfectly and left very little to the imagination. Oh damn, he had never noticed before how uncomfortably tight those sweatpants actually were. The way her breasts pointed at him showed him that she wasn't going to take any feeble excuses from him. Without a doubt, she was challenging him now. David was amazed and thrilled by that – he would have never dreamed of Maddie being bold like this. She seemed very determined and convinced of what she was doing. No, she wouldn't be chickening out of this; she wouldn't have a change of heart. He wouldn't have pushed her into this; he had been willing to wait before they crossed the final frontier until she was ready, but obviously, for once Maddie Hayes was ready to go with the flow. Well, who was he to stop her?

He licked his lips. "You want to be bad? You've come to the right place, babe." He took the last step closing the remaining distance between them and reached out for her with both hands. "C'mere."

David's hands were at her hips, he pulled her close, very close to him and into his arms, and she murmured hoarsely: "I thought you'd _never_ say that..."

For a moment, they just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, their stares locked, both in awe of just them being there, together. Then David raised one hand and ran it through her hair, something he had always wanted to do, cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for their first real deliberate kiss. Maddie closed her eyes right before their lips touched, and her last thought was _is this really happening?_

It _was_ happening; slowly, almost carefully at first, as if both were trying to discover new territory, but already after a few seconds they felt so much at home with each other, that all guards were let down and all dams broke. Their mouths were devouring each other, and their tongues found their perfect match. Soon, the room started to spin around them, and Maddie was glad that David had enveloped her in a tight embrace with one arm, while his other hand was still messing up her hair, because she didn't trust her knees any longer.

Maddie had always suspected that David was a good kisser, and now that she finally was experiencing his skills in more than just a hurried, hidden encounter in a parking garage, she was far from being disappointed. Hot lead seemed to shoot through her veins and pooled deep, deep down in her belly, forming a heavy weight there that made her feel the irrepressible urge to lay down. _Not yet_, she thought and slid her arms around David's neck, steadying herself and huddling even closer to his body. David's mouth left hers and traveled slowly, languidly down the side of her throat, and the burning sensation his kisses created made her arch her back and press into him, as if her body had a will of its own – not that she would have wanted to object. She gasped when she felt pressing against her what she had only seen until then – David was obviously _more than pleased_ to hold her in his arms, and when he heard her gasp, both of his hands wandered down to her lower back and cupped her behind while he ground his hips even more into her.

Maddie felt his arousal, and it was _huge_ – and that drove her almost crazy; she moaned and unwrapped her arms from his neck, because she needed her hands to free him of all that unnecessary clothing. She tore at his t-shirt, pulling it upwards, and he understood; released her from his grip for a second and pulled the garment over his head, throwing it aside carelessly. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of his face, and she saw that his eyes were dangerously glinting and dark with desire. It was almost the look of a predator, but Maddie had seen the love and devotion behind it, and she knew there was no reason to be afraid of anything.

When his upper body had finally been freed of the shirt, she put both hands on his well-toned chest, fingers widely spread, and felt his bare skin for the first time – the muscles beneath her touch, the warmth, the soft hair tickling her palms – _he does have lots of it, she thought and smiled to herself,__ and I can't wait to see if it's really all over... _Like drawn by an invisible magnet, she bent forward and buried her face there, inhaling deeply; she had always loved David's smell, although most times it had been only faint, covered by his clothes and mixed with his cologne, but here all she smelled was pure David, and it made her almost dizzy _and_ fueled her own desire. She slid her arms around his torso, feeling the steely muscles on his back, and kissed her way from his chest to the side of his throat, nibbling at his collarbone.

David's hands went into her hair again, and the way he messed it up was highly erotic to Maddie; she wanted him to pull it. He let his head fall back, eyes closed, completely absorbed by the moment and that sensation of Maddie's feverish lips wandering across his body. A groan rumbled deep in his chest, and she softly bit his left earlobe before she whispered into his ear: "David, I want you..."

Her hands caressed his back and wandered down, tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants, her intentions crystal clear.

"Whoa!" David gasped. "Not so fast!" He took Maddie's face in both hands and searched her gaze. Her face was flushed from excitement, and her blue eyes were laced with desire; _these_ were bedroom eyes if he ever had seen any. God, she was so beautiful.

"What?" she panted, impatience in her voice.

"Baby, are you sure?" he inquired hoarsely, a little short of breath himself.

She tilted her head a little to the side. "Do I look like I'm ambivalent?"

He scrutinized her for another second or so, then his mouth curled into his half-smile, and he shook his head. "You look like a very determined lady."

"I am," she said with a wicked smile, put both hands on his shoulders and surprised him by literally jumping him, wrapping her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Now she was looking down at him, her silky hair falling forward like a curtain on both sides of their faces. Her voice was a sultry purr. "Make love to me, David."

He had caught her behind with both hands, carried her delicious weight effortlessly and held her firmly in place, their most intimate body parts only separated by the cotton of his sweatpants and the now damp silk of her panties; both could feel each other through those garments, could feel the heat connecting those spots, softness here and hardness there, aching to finally be joined.

David licked his lips again. "At your service," he purred back and carried her over to his bed.

Maddie buried her face in the hollow of his neck and giggled, a wonderfully girlish, carefree sound – and that was how she felt: carefree, weightless... safe. She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around her man and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. David didn't see where he was walking, stumbled and fell on his bed with her, both breathless and panting. Almost immediately, Maddie's hands went for his sweatpants again, but he caught her wrists and pressed her hands onto the pillow, right beside her head.

"Not so fast," he said again, his voice raspy and rough, and when she feebly protested, he purred: "Believe me, you don't want to skip the appetizers." _And you don't want the good stuff to be over before you've had a chance to sample it... which could easily happen if we keep up this pace,_ he added in his mind.

"I don't?" she breathed.

"You don't," he assured and released her, running his fingertips slowly from her wrists over her forearms, her upper arms, her shoulders and her collarbones. Maddie's jugular vein drummed a mad rhythm against David's fingertips, and she looked at him with her eyes wide open, as if she didn't want to miss one single move of his. Her stare was fixed on him, but not in a terrified way like a rabbit would look at the snake that was about to poison and then devour it. The expression in her eyes almost frightened him, it was so full of love, passion, desire and eager, such eager anticipation.

David let his hands glide over the smooth silk of her nightgown, barely touching it, and although Maddie didn't move her hands from the place beside her head where he had put them, as if she was tied up, she found other ways to bring her body into contact with his hands, writhing and squirming under his touch. He ran his hands down her sides, over her belly, her hips and thighs, teasing her bellybutton through the silk which seemed to intensify the sensation even more, deliberately avoiding the places where she ached for his touch the most.

"Touch me..." she breathed. "_There_..."

He smirked and brushed his left index finger almost casually over her pubic mound, making her moan and arch her back, but before she knew it the moment had already passed. "All in good time..." he teased.

"Oh, I hate you," she panted.

"Too late to pretend," David purred and kissed her fully on the mouth.

He stretched himself out beside her, giving the side of her throat his special treatment again, while his hands discovered their new territory inch by inch, and _now_ she closed her eyes, completely lost in his touch, sighing softly deeply in her throat. David kissed and nibbled his way behind her ear along her hairline, and suddenly a sharp intake of breath showed him that he must have hit some really sensitive spot there, and he lingered o that spot for a bit. Her body arched again into his hands, and finally he cupped her perfect breasts one by one in his hands, caressing, teasing, worshipping. Their peaks were outlined sharply beneath the silk, and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss and tease them through the silk with his lips and tongue. Their outlines sharpened even more.

"Oh God..." Maddie sighed and shivered, burning from the inner heat at the same time. "David..."

"Maddie..." he breathed against her throat, and finally his wandering hand found and explored the most sensitive spot between her legs. The hem of her nightgown had wandered upwards to her hips, and there was only the lace-trimmed silk of her panties separating his fingers from her soft flesh. The thought almost sent him over the edge, and from the noises she made he gathered that Maddie was more than ready for the _real good stuff_ now.

"Oh please..." she urged, panting with need, and lifted her hips slightly from the mattress, an unmistakable signal for him. He pulled the damp silk off and threw it aside.

"Touch me, baby," he murmured hoarsely, and as if his words had released them, her hands were all over him now, trying to reach every exposed inch of his skin, then reaching down for the prize she was after, satin-wrapped steel, and now it was David's turn to gasp. She wasn't satisfied with only touching him through the fabric of his pants, and so she tugged at them a little clumsily but nevertheless with urging demand, and he quickly got rid of them in one fluent move. Maddie made an attempt to take him in her hands, but David allowed her only so much as a brief feel because he was afraid his self control wouldn't last much longer if he let her explore him further; there would be plenty of time for _that_ later.

Maddie seemed to understand, because she let go of him and pulled him on top of her instead, nuzzled his neck and then looked him deep in the eyes. "Do it, David," she urged softly, "_now_."

And he entered her effortlessly in one single, fluent move. She let out an adorable little cry, welcoming him, and he fixed his stare on her face, savoring her expression in awe: flushed, aroused, eager, loving... _happy_.

Maddie looked up at him, looked into his mesmerizing green eyes, and she recalled her thoughts from only a few hours earlier, how she had wanted to get lost in those eyes, pictured them above her in this exact situation. Never had a man had such power over her like David Addison, her business partner, her friend, irresistible daydream, annoying nightmare – and now, her lover: irresponsible, immature and crude on the outside, but she also knew that other side of him that he hid so well... thoughtful, reliable when it came to things that really mattered, and with an utterly good heart. And all hers. She let him gladly have that power over her body, mind and soul, because she knew her heart was safe with him – and because she knew she had the same power over him. He might not be her perfect match, but they damn sure were made for each other.

When she finally felt him inside her, it felt so right – just as it should be, and Maddie realized she had been dreaming about this for longer than she ever had dared to admit to herself. Time seemed to stand still, and they were just looking at each other, barely breathing, open-mouthed expressions on their faces, filled with wonder, and again the thought:_ is this really happening?_

Maddie felt the heat build up inside her and let her hands wander over David's muscular back right down to his butt, cupping him, trying to push him in even deeper. She raised her head and captured his mouth, kissing him greedily, feverishly, and then she whispered breathlessly into his ear: "Move now... please..."

David didn't need to hear that twice, and he started to rotate his hips slowly, and when he saw that she was picking up his rhythm easily like they had been doing this for the last two years, he increased the pace of his moves. He was clearly in charge now, and with utter delight he watched Maddie letting go, letting down her guards completely beneath him and getting lost in their lovemaking; her eyes were closed, soft cries of passion escaped her mouth, forming words that only she could understand, and her back arched in response to his thrusts, no holds barred. Her fingers, her nails dug into his flesh, and that precious pain was the cherry on top of all this.

He could feel the tension that was building up inside her, and he knew she was close, very close.

"Maddie..." he crooned, "open your eyes. Look at me."

Her eyelids fluttered, then they flew open; it took a few moments until her gaze focused on him. Then he felt her start to tremble, and she clawed at his back and gasped: "Please... I can't..."

"Yeah, that's good, baby," he purred and mustered all his strength for the finish, "let go, I know you can. Do it for me."

Her eyes widened; David felt his own climax build up and kissed her deeply, catapulting her over the edge. She cried out his name over and over again, and her voice singing his name in ecstasy gave him the final push and ignited his own sensual explosion.

Totally spent, he collapsed to her side, pulling her with him, so that they were wrapped in each other's arms, their bodies and legs still entangled, her face buried at his neck. They were listening to their slowly decelerating heartbeats, their breathing gradually downshifting.

David couldn't see her face, and for a moment he felt a little anxiousness inside. "Are you okay, Blondie?" he murmured into her hair and got a long guttural sigh in response that didn't sound as if she was _not_ okay. He smiled. She was so not chickening out of this.

"You were right about those appetizers," Maddie purred and sighed again. "But that main course..." she let the sentence hang unfinished in the air. "Not bad, Addison. Not bad at all."

She tilted her head so that she could look at him, a playful smile on her face. "I have still room for some dessert though."

That caught him by surprise, and he realized that although most of the time, Maddie was an open book for him, there were still many chapters and plot points and unexpected twists waiting for him to discover. Her surprising boldness and the total absence of false shame was one of them. He pursed his lips into a heart-stopping half-smile. "Give the chef a minute to heat up the oven again, then you'll get served well." He brushed a damp lock of hair off of her face. "I ruined your dinner, that's the least I can do."

"That was the best ruined dinner of my life," Maddie stated solemnly.

He knew that she meant it. "My pleasure," he replied nonchalantly, not being able to keep a little smugness totally out of his voice.

She elbowed him roughly. "You're a jerk, Addison!" she snapped, grabbed him by his spiky hair and pulled his face close to hers. "But I love you." She liked the ring of these words.

Before he had a chance to answer, she pulled him in for a long kiss and then whispered a little breathlessly: "So tell me, chef... what can I do to heat up that oven again?" She gave him a dangerous look. "Maybe fan the flames?" playfully, she bit her lip and lowered her voice to a sultry whisper. "Blow the bellows?"

"The _what_?" he gasped in shock, totally thrown off track by her audacity. _She couldn't mean..._

"Let me just show you," she purred and lightly bit his shoulder, then she actually started moving downwards, nibbling, kissing, caressing and teasing every inch of his skin on her way, tracing a fiery path. For a moment, David was paralyzed and watched her blonde head wandering down along his body, her hair brushing over his skin like feathers and hiding what she was doing with her lips and tongue; that way, he couldn't really watch, he could only feel. Although this was another fantasy of his he had been having for a long time, he never would have dared to ask it from her so early, during their first night together. But if she was giving it so eagerly, freely...

With a deep groan, he let his head fall back on the pillow again and surrendered gladly to her sensual assault. Her soft hands caressed his chest, his shoulders, his legs while she was determinedly kissing her way down his treasure trail. When she finally had reached her destination and took him into her mouth, he gasped for air, so intense was the sensation of her mouth doing things to him that he had only dared to imagine in his wildest dreams.

"Oh God, Maddie..." he moaned and entangled his hands in her hair, his hips moving in sync with her heavenly mouth.

"Hmmmmm," she just answered, and he could have sworn that she was smiling against his flesh.

She blew the bellows so thoroughly that soon the flames were blazing again; David was afraid to tumble over the edge too early, and he didn't want to do that alone yet. He needed some energy for serving her dessert.

"Baby, wait, wait, wait..." he panted and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up to face her again.

Maddie too was breathing heavily, her face flushed. She frowned. "What? Don't you..."

"You are wonderful," he interrupted hoarsely, taking her face in her hands and kissing her deeply. "But it's time for your dessert now."

"But I wanted to..." she protested.

He put his index finger on her lips to shush her. "No backtalk," he demanded, and Maddie found that somehow incredibly hot; she already had found out that she liked it a lot when he got bossy in bed. "I can't wait to have my own dessert either," he added and pulled the silken nightgown that was still crumpled around her hips over her head so that, like him, she was completely naked now. To his surprise – given her previous boldness – she blushed a little when his gaze fell on her perfectly rounded breasts with the sassy peaks he saw bared for the first time.

David licked his lips, a gesture that gave her the goosebumps and turned her insides into mush, and let his eyes wander over her body appreciatively. "So gorgeous," he murmured in _that_ voice, "I wanna kiss you all over..."

He leaned a little forward and brought his mouth down to her throat again, and she shivered and sighed when he kissed his way to the back of her neck where he went right for that spot he had discovered before. Maddie moaned and pressed into his lips, and he pushed her gently, but firmly down into a lying position.

Now it was David's turn to kiss, nibble and caress his way over her body, and he did that thoroughly and skillfully. Maddie closed her eyes and allowed herself to get completely lost in the sensation of his lips and tongue that were painting an exquisite work of art on her breasts; licking, sucking and teasing their most sensitive spots in the most delicious way. In the meantime, his hands found the place where, incredibly enough, her heat was already building up again. He caressed her there, played with her, and – as if they had a will of their own – her legs parted a little wider to give him better access, and her back arched her sensitive center into his hand.

David's mouth and fingers worked their magic, played her body like a fine instrument, and soon she couldn't take it any longer; she wanted him so badly inside her again. In despair, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from her breasts, searching his gaze, panting, pleading:

"David... please..." she begged.

His sensuous lips curled into his half-smile. "So impatient?" he teased, his fingers still painting lazy circles around her most sensitive spot, enjoying to feel the moist evidence of her readiness, her burning desire for him.

"Yes..." she breathed, and her deep blue eyes were laced with need.

His green eyes had the devil in them when he winked at her. "Good things come to those who wait, Blondie," he purred, "and I'm still hungry..."

And with that, he dived deep down, going right for the delicate spot between her thighs. Maddie gasped when he brought his mouth down on it, letting his lips and tongue continuing what his long fingers had started, and what he made her feel was way beyond hot, almost too hot to handle. No man had ever worshipped her body like this, and for a moment she was embarrassed, but the next second she embraced the immense sensual pleasure David brought her with his lips and tongue, and she didn't even try to hold back her uncontrollable cries of ecstasy.

The moment he felt that she started to quiver again with her orgasm, he cupped her sex firmly with his hand, enjoying the feeling of her helpless trembling, and kissed his way back to her upper body. He was delighted to see that her face was flushed from her climax and her eyes had a feverish shine. She was still breathing heavily.

"Oh, David," she panted in a raw voice when she was able to form words again, "that was _so_..."

"Shhhh," he ordered and kissed her deeply, giving her a good taste of herself, adding in a rough voice: "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh... I..."

"Just do as you're told."

Before she had even a chance to react, he took her by surprise, grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her around so that she was lying on her side now, her back to him. Quickly, he spooned up from behind and pulled her close. Maddie gasped when she felt his excitement and understood what he was up to. Her head was still spinning and her heart still beating fast from the intense pleasure she had just felt, and David didn't even give her the slightest chance to calm down and get back to earth again; he nudged her legs a little open with his knee and slipped easily into her from behind while her center was still trembling from her orgasm.

This time he started to move immediately, holding her firmly by the hips, and he kissed that spot on her neck, causing her to moan his name in a guttural voice.

"Yes, it's me, babe," he purred huskily into her ear, increasing his rhythm, "I'm all yours. All yours. And you're _mine_."

She started to sing her chant again, and the faster he moved, the louder it got. With what felt like his last breath, David panted: "I want you to come with me, _now_. Are you – ready – to – come?"

"Oh yes," Maddie cried, "yes!"

And with his last forceful push, he sent them both over the edge again, holding her close to his heart while she gasped his name again.

* * *

David woke up to the spectacular sight of Maddie's curvy back while she was standing in the middle of the room, pulling the nightgown over her head. As if she had sensed his gaze on her with some magical antenna, she turned around and smiled when she found him watching her. She looked a little shy, but only a little. A quick glance at his watch told David it was shortly past 6.

He smiled back. "Hey."

"Hey..."

He motioned vaguely towards her. "I liked that better when it lay on the floor," he commented with a little crooked grin, and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I can imagine," she chuckled.

He propped himself up on one elbow. "What are you up to?" he wanted to know.

"I have to go home, David," she explained.

"Home?" he echoed, slightly alarmed. She wasn't going to run away now, was she? Frightened of her own courage, of what they had experienced together the previous night, the consuming passion, the intense feelings, the total loss on control?

"Home," she confirmed and picked up her shoes from the floor.

David cleared his throat a little nervously, not completely sure what to think. "Care to tell me why?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Maddie strode over to the bed, and he noticed that she didn't look tense or distanced at all. Much to his relief, she sat down beside him, her shoes still in her hand. "I have to get ready for work," she said softly, "and I want to be home before the whole neighborhood sees I've been out all night dressed like _this_." she tugged at her crumpled nightgown.

Relaxing a little, he shrugged. "Told you this looked better on the floor."

Much to his delight, she chuckled and smacked his hand that was innocently trying to sneak around her waist from behind.

"You have a one-track mind, Addison," she said and slipped into her shoes but didn't get up from the bed.

"I don't remember any complaints from you about that last night," he commented smugly and withdrew his hand, only to let it creep up Maddie's back. She sighed involuntarily.

"Last night was wonderful," she admitted, "but..."

"_But?!_" David almost cried out and shook his head. "Listen, before you say anything _I_ might regret..." He sat up, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that he could look directly into her eyes, lying all his honesty into his gaze. "Maddie, what I said last night... I meant it."

Her eyes twinkled playfully. "What, that you were gonna lick..."

"Not that," he quickly interrupted and allowed himself a little smirk. "Well, that too. But no, I meant... the other L-word."

Maddie was very touched by his underlying insecurity. "I know," she simply said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have come here."

He drew a deep breath. "Then we don't have to pretend this never happened, do we?" he asked casually, just to make sure.

"No, we don't." She pointed her right index finger severely at him. "But we don't have to make lewd jokes in the office about this either... at least not in front of the kids."

He showed his adorable crooked grin. "Not in front of the kids, huh?" he pursed his lips and nodded. "I like that. Fair enough." He grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, shooting bolts of electricity through her veins. "I was hoping for breakfast in bed..."

Maddie leaned forward and brought her face close to his. "There will be plenty of time for that over the weekend," she promised and lowered her voice to a sultry purr. "And may I remind you... today is Friday, which means the weekend starts right after we leave the office."

He nodded appreciatively. "I love how your mind works."

Maddie chuckled and, carried away by her own new-found happiness, blurted out without thinking: "And I love how your..." she interrupted herself and bit her lip, blushing crimson red. "I think I better go now."

David smirked. "Oh but please do finish what you just were about to say."

She punched him on the chest, a little annoyed with herself. "Shut up, Addison!" she snapped and jumped up from the bed. He tried to catch her, but wasn't fast enough.

She stood beside the bed out of his reach and glared down at him. He raised his hands, palms up, and shrugged. "Oh c'mon," he complained, "you didn't really expect me to pretend I haven't heard what you said?! Hey, it's still _me_!"

"Obviously," she grumbled in feigned annoyance and added, already mollified: "Thank the Lord for small favors."

"_Small?_" he protested.

"Not really, David." Maddie's lips curved into a wicked smirk. "You do have a big... _heart_." she fluttered her eyelashes at him and picked up her coat from the floor.

David jumped out of bed, not bothering to put anything on, and caught her in his arms. "And you, Blondie," he purred, "have a big mouth."

He pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her passionately, grinding his hips into her, hoping to distract and convince her to stay for a breakfast in bed like he had in mind, sausage and eggs served directly on the mattress. Maddie kissed him back with fervor and enjoyed the feeling of his arousal pressing against her thighs. She felt her body reacting to it and it took all of her willpower to resist him. When their lips parted, both were short of breath.

Softly, but with determination, she freed herself from his embrace although she wanted nothing more than fall back into bed with him and spend the whole day embracing her new-found passion, love and boldness, making love and _being bad_. She chuckled when he gave her a disappointed hangdog look.

"You better save your strength," she said and kissed him once more lightly on his pouting irresistible lips before she turned around and headed for the door. Before opening it, she added: "I'm planning to make this a long, hard weekend for you..."

THE END

* * *

_**Acknowledgement:**_

Thanks to _**Sue**_ for editing, encouraging and spurring on. Never cease to challenge me. A few firsts here.


End file.
